To Be The One Shared
by sinner316
Summary: Part 26 of the Carnal Pleasures series. I kinda needed to clear my head from "Of God's and Swords." This snip-it would not leave my mind, so I kinda word vomited on the page and am posting it. I'm not sure if it's cohesive or any good; I'll let you lovely readers decide that. I hope you all enjoy it. I down any of the characters, just the barely there plots. Happy reading!


Sebastian admired his sister's form beneath him. He had put her in a full body, latex suit. It was made to ensure that every little touch felt by his baby sister would bring pleasure and arousal, no matter how delicately she was handled. The only opening in the suit was a split from her cunt to her anus, two small holes for her nipples, and a slightly bigger whole for her mouth. All other areas of his skin were wrapped in black latex, including her eyes. She was the embodiment of his latest fantasy come to life.

He watched her body wiggle below him as he stood there and stared, a smirk on his face. She was so helpless and that's how he liked his baby sister- trapped and at his delicious mercy. He decided that he should be rewarded for his innovation and hardwork for tonight. Sebastian kneeled down at his sister's side and let his eyes take her in, every smooth and slippery inch she had to offer.

His eyes immediately focused on her cunt. The light pink folds of her labia were standing out harshly against the black latex surrounding. It was a lighthouse beacon, beckoning him to his home, her cunt. He placed his left hand over her mound, feeling the shivering muscles around his hand as he began his assault.

Sebastian alternated between lightly slapping her cunt and caressing her vaginal lips with his fingers. He smiled when his sister began whimpering and withering under his touch, her breathing becoming shallow and quick with arousal.

"That's it, Clarissa," he crooned. "I want your tight, little pink pussy to be engorged and wet when our guests arrive." He continued to prime his little sister with his teasing manipulation of her most sensitive folds, enjoying the torment he was playing with. He was rewarded when he felt the first drops of vaginal juices seeping from her blushing folds.

"You're so sensitive, baby sister," he said, teasingly, "You cream yourself at my slightest touch; I love it." He increased his pace, manipulating her folds with his touching.

Sebastian found her clit and moved it around slowly with his thumb, pressing the little nub like a button, pulling squeals from his sister's open mouth. He forced two fingers into her open, squealing mouth as he assaulted her moistening cunt with his skillful fingers. He closed his eyes against the beautiful melody of her gasps and groans against his fingers. He was becoming unbearable hard himself.

Sebastian's eyes snapped open and a sinister smile formed across his face when he heard a light knocking at their door. He gave a little pat across his sister's warmed and ready cunt and got off his knees to head to the door, eager to let his guests in on the fun.

Clary just laid there, unable to see the guests that were welcomed into the room, but she didn't need her eyes to see that they were staring at her. Her skin, mostly covered by the black latex, still prickled with the knowledge that they were drinking her in with their lustful eyes.

"Welcome, gentlemen," Sebastian said, greeting his guests, "I hope you don't mind me dressing our little whore up tonight; it's a particular fantasy I wished to fulfill."

Clary's stomach tightened with nausea as she heard the smile forming on his lips at the words he said. She also heard the grunts of approval from the two men also standing in the room. Her brain momentarily froze in thought. Just by the grunting, she could almost say with certain that she recognized the two men. She swallowed, all of a sudden not wanting to know who else Sebastian was going to let fuck her this night.

"Beautiful as always," a _very_ familiar voice rang out over the silence. _Simon,_ Clary thought with a slight shudder, the pit in her stomach growing by the second.

"I'd prefer not to see her face while my cock rides her," the unmistakable timber of Alec Lightwood's voice muttered, sending Clary's mind spiraling out of control, "She's not my type any." Clary heard the smirk in his voice and the bile in her throat threatened to spew out of her. _Alec?_ This couldn't be happening, Clary thought to herself. Sebastian must have gotten to him too. There was no way Alec would be acting this way.

Sebastian kneeled down beside his sister's prone body and caressed the latex above her skin, sending flurries of tingles throughout her figure. He waved the other two men to take their positions around her. When they were situated, Alec in between her legs and Simon at her head he began.

"Tonight is about our pleasure, boys," he caught his sister's aroused nipple in his fingers and tugged, earninly a squeal and then a light moan from her mouth, "And Clary is all too willing to ablige. Isn't that right, little sister?"

Clary nodded her head, knowing that any other reply would just make matters worse for herself and the one's she cared about.

"Very good, Clarissa," he said, massaging the nipple, making it stand hardened against her soft areola. He looked at the men on either side of him and smiled, "Let us begin."

Not waiting another second, Alec took Clary's hips in his large hands and positioned himself just outside her weeping entrance. He normally didn't lust after women, none of what they had excited him, but the thought of wrapping himself around the very object that threatened to take his love away from him was too good not to pass up. He entered her in one movement, his eyes crossing as her vaginal walls clamped down around his aching cock.

"By the Angel," he groaned, through gritted teeth, "Now I know why Jace was so taken with you. You're nothing but a good, tight fuck." He eased his cock in and out of Clary's trembling core, her juices hot and moist against his shaft. He picked up his pace when he felt her walls slowly adjusting to his size. He let his head roll back on his shoulders and listened to her squeals of pleasure mingled with her whimpers of pain dancing from her lips. Maybe fucking women, especially this one, wouldn't be so bad after all.

Sebastian and Simon watched as Alec rode Clary building her up to a climax and watching as she washed him with her orgasm. But Alec didn't stop there, he wanted more, pumping through his own orgasm, he continued his assault on her body.

Sebastian looked to Simon, "Your turn." He gestured to Clary's open, panting mouth, smiling when Simon's eyes lit up in understanding. Simon took Clary's latex covered head in his hands and angled it so that her open mouth was an inch away from his bobbing cock.

"Open wide, Fray," he said, thrusting his cock into her mouth. The sudden invasion shocked Clary, causing her to choke on his invading member, her body thrashing in surprise. Sebastian held her body still, his hands placed firmly on her shoulders as Simon held her head in his hands against his cock.

Like Alec, Simon began his abuse of her mouth slowly at first, waiting for her body to settle around his cock. He knew that she would accept her fate and settle down once her mind was able to catch up with her body. Sure enough, he felt her relax, and reluctantly, Clary started to suck his shaft deeper into her mouth. She lathered his member with her tongue and placing tiny nips along the way with the bluntness of her teeth.

Simon grunted against the pleasure, his own girth hurtling towards an explosion he didn't think he could hold back for too much longer. His palms became sweaty as his orgasm built within his balls, causing the latex to slip in his hand, but Clary held her own head in place against his crotch.

Sebastian sat back on his haunches and watched as his sister was worked like the whore she was. He was painfully aroused, he had to be apart of this beautiful symphony. He placed his hand just above Alec's pumping cock and found his sister's clit, massaging it again as he had done earlier. He placed his other hand around her breast and massaged it. He went back and forth between each nub, not wanting one to lose its harness.

Clary's mind was dizzy from the torment these men were putting her through. She had orgasmed three times around Alec's still thrusting caught, and she knew that each male had orgasmed at least twice a piece. She felt dirty and wet, their juices flowing freely in and around her, but she persisted. She resigned herself to please her masters so that one they were tired of her, they would just leave her be and not give in to the whims of torture and further abuse.

When it seemed that all the men were done using her sexually, they talked of what they should do with her next. Alec was all for slicing her neck and watching her choke on her own blood, while Simon wanted her in a cage so he could see her nakedness the rest of the night.

Sebastian weighed his options in his head, each idea forming in his head more delicious than the last. He smiled as he latest idea seemed to be the one he was leaning towards. He looked at the two men watching as their curious eyes turned on him, waiting for him to speak.

"I once gave my sister to the Endarkened community as a gift for the mundane holiday of Christmas," he stated, "Why don't we make a similar gift, after all, I am a just and gracious King."

Simon licked his lips, eyeing the still girl below them, "I wouldn't mind watching her squirm under their wandering hands and tongues, Lord Sebastian. Might I suggest we give them the opportunity to set the stage themselves?"

Sebastian thought about this and the more he did the more he liked it. "You are cruel and I love it," he said, slapping Simon on the shoulders. The two chuckling men faced the third, silent man, waiting to hear him speak.

"As long as she's humiliated and shown that she is nothing but a whore, I don't care what you do with her," he spat, looking disgusted as he glanced at the now trembling form below him.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at Alec, but then shrugged it off, "Clarissa knows her place in my kingdom; I rarely let her forget."

 _Later that evening…_

Sebastian stood on the dias in the courtyard once more, facing the gathering community of his Endarkened followers. Behind him stood Alec, Sebastian and a very naked Clarissa.

"My subjects, today I come before you as a humble king. The Angel has sought to it that we prosper in our new world and I have you all to thank for that. It is my greatest pleasure to allow you the irresistible pleasure of using my favorite whore for your wicked pleasures."

He smiled as there was a hushed murmur among the crowd, heads trying to see around his standing figure to gaze upon the red haired beauty.

"Around you, you will find toys and trinkets to do as you please with your newly tenderized whore. You have one hour, and one hour only to spend with her. Make good use of your time." He bowed his head and stepped to the side as a swarm of people gathered around his sister's body.

Clary began to sob, yelling at them to step back, but a dirty rag was shoved in her mouth, stifling her screams as they surrounded her everywhere.

They began running their dirty hands along her freshly cleaned skin, caressing each rounded mound atop her chest, exploring the depths of her warmness. If it weren't for the strong hands pulling at her, Clary knew her legs would have slid out from underneath her.

Clary felt her feet being lifted off the ground, levitating mere feet off the ground as strong hands took ahold of her arms and legs. She watched as the crowd around her parted, a man in his mid-thirties walking down the middle, a vibrating dildo in his hand and a sneer on his mouth.

"Are you ready to make this whore cum," he shouted, thrusting the silicone cock into the air. Shouts of pleasure filled the air as he sank the cock deep within his folds. Clary's hips bucked wildly in the air as he painfully pumped in and out of her.

Her nipples hardened at the pain turned to pleasure and she felt the wetness of tongues sliding over the tips before they were sucked into different mouths. Men elbowed each other out of the way to get their taste of the beauty in their grasp. Hands pushed to feel her clit beneath their wondering fingers, eager to be the one to pull the orgasm from the angelic whore.

"Enough of this," the man with the dildo muttered, "Lower her to the ground!" He pulled the dildo roughly from her tight pussy and mounted her within second to the hoot and hollering of the people around him. He rode her harshly as the onlookers encouraged him to be rougher.

Clary tits bounced on her chest against his harsh treatment, but were again met with curious hands. Her head was jerked to the side as a man roughly shoved his cock into her gasping mouth. She chocked against his invading member, his tip hitting the back of her throat harshly.

The man invading her pussy released his seed into her with a groan and pulled out to let the next male in between her legs. This passage of her body continued, male after male, some women joining in to taste her flesh with their own mouths. After what seemed like hours upon hours, the crowd began to fill, the excitement and thrill of the orgy sending them spearing away for drinking and more sex with one another. The night air was polluted with the smell of sex and sweat.

When the last member of the community had left, Sebastian strolled over to his sister's prone, naked body. She was covered in mud and semen. Her eyes were glassy with tears and a far away look in her eyes. She had scratches along her legs and arms where some men had gotten a little too rough with her. A part of him felt awful for his treatment, but his demon tampered thought feeling quickly.

"How did it feel, baby sister," he crooned, picking her up into his arms, "How did it feel to pleasure my whole kingdom this night." He smirked when a tiny sob escaped Clary's throat.

Sebastian walked past Alec's smirking face and Simon's huge grin of excitement, "I think our little whore deserves a good night's rest, don't you?" He walked back into his castle, taking his prized toy back to her cage where she belonged. Not a word was spoken between brother and sister while he washed her clean once more and settled her small, naked body back into her prison, dangling her in midair in the middle of his room.

Sebastian crawled into his bed and placed his arm beneath his head, starring at his sister's naked body above him. He smirked and rolled over, finally letting the night's events and the exhaustion coming afterwards to overwhelm him. He welcomed the sleep for tomorrow was another day.


End file.
